


Ouran Earth Day

by cheshirejin



Category: Ouran hs Host Club
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does a box of bras have to do with celebrating Earth Day? Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ouran Earth Day

_**Ouran Earth Day**_  
Title: Ouran Earth Day  
Fandom: Ouran hs Host Club  
Author: cheshirejin  
Chars/Pairs: Tamaki/haruhi... Tamaki/Kyouya?  
Genres: T  
Hentai contest Earth prompt

   
The doors to the third music room flew open and Tamaki strode in, his arms outspread and a charming smile on his face.

“Listen up everybody,” He said. “I have wonderful news! We, the Ouran High School Host Club, will be celebrating Earth Day this year.

888

The Host Club’s pavilion at Yoyogi Park was elegant as would be expected. Live music wafted around the boys and their devotees as they lounged in the shade comparing what each had done to contribute.

“I had my gardeners plant a dozen flowering ume trees in the gardens of our summer home.” Aya said proudly.

“My family’s entire staff is participating in the Fujisawa Beach Cleaning Project.”  Kimiko countered smugly. “We flew them all over there this morning to do it.”

“My family is a long time corporate sponsor .” Natsuko  said.

“Isn’t  Wacoal underwear company that runs the bra recycling program on earth day every year ?” Hikaru and Karou asked in unison from a nearby bench.

Blushing, Natsuko nodded.

“I don’t want to think about someone else handling my discarded underthings.”  Aya said with a delicate shiver.

“Oh I don’t know ,” a voice said from behind them  “I would rather see things be put to good use than taking up space in a landfill. “ Haruhi sat down a box full of the trademark green brazier recycling bags. “In fact I am heading over to the recycling booth with all of these I collected from the place my father works.”

“Haru-chaaaannn!” was all the warning she got before she was glomped by a blond bundle of energy and.  “Haru-chan come this.” Hunny said practically dragging her away toward a set of booths in the food court. Mori followed along like a large, quiet shadow in their wake.

Tamaki walked into the pavilion moments after they left. Spotting the box full of colorful green bags “What is this?” he asked the twins.

A sly look was exchanged behind his back. “Those are bras, the Wacoal company collects them every year for recycling.” Hikaru said.

“Haruhi brought them in; it was the only way she could contribute to our earth day since she is a poor scholarship student.” Karou added.

“Those are the donations she collected.” Hikaru said “Haruhi must have felt mortified, begging donations from her father’s workplace and to top it all off. “ Karou said before they finished together with “Haruhi even donated her only bra too.”

That was enough to get Tamaki’s private mind theater rolling. He could see Haruhi sadly packaging her only bra so that she could be a part of the host club celebration of earth day. He fell to his knees next to the box. Grabbing  a bag, he tore it open but the owner of this donation was much more buxom than Haruhi. He grabbed a second bag and the aquamarine nightmare inside was no way Haruhi’s either. He looked at the sheer number of bags in the box and realized he didn’t have a clue what Haruhi’s bra looked like.  Digging through the box like a madman would not help and people were already starting to stare. Placing the bag back where it came from he stood and asked the twins one last question. “What size brazier would you guess Haruhi wears?”

“32 A,” they both answered in deadpan unison.

Whipping out his cell phone Tamaki put his staff on buying his “daughter” the nicest most expensive bra in Tokyo.

A bit later Haruhi made it back to the pavilion. She knew something was up when she was greeted by a widely grinning Tamaki.

 “Haruhi I have  a gift for you.” He said brandishing a stylish, lacy, pink bra toward her.

“Not interested.” Haruhi said grabbing her donation box and leaving the pavilion with a light blush tingeing her cheeks.

“But, but…” Tamaki said standing there holding the bra out in front of him and looking as if he were about to cry. He looked around desperately turning toward the one person he knew would make things better for him. “Mommy! our daughter didn’t like the present I bought her.” He whined as he approached the shadow king of the host club.

Sighing Kyouya pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and said “Let’s go, you can tell me about it at my place.” He shot a dark look at the twins who were way too pleased with themselves as they walked by. “Bring the bra.” He added just loud enough for the blond to hear him.  


[](http://pics.livejournal.com/cheshirejin_fic/pic/00015xfs/)  [](http://pics.livejournal.com/cheshirejin_fic/pic/00016329/)


End file.
